TE ODIO TANTO
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: Que sucede ante la traición del amor de nuestras vidas? Tal vez reaccionaríamos como ella? -Contenido Lemon-


_**No me maten pero este es un song fic basado en la canción "BRAVO" interpretada por Enrique Bunbury y Nacho Vegas, me inspiro mucho jejeje y dije porque no que salga la inspiración. Por favor disfruten y dejen sus críticas**_

**TE ODIO TANTO**

Se mira al espejo la sangre esta por todo su rostro, mientras afuera de la habitación se escucha a una mujer gritando por ayuda. Ella solo se mira sus manos, su rostro, asustada, no está, triste tampoco, se siente en paz.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_**Bravo, permíteme aplaudir **_

_**por tu forma de herir mis sentimientos**_

Sakura una ninja médico del más alto nivel de toda la aldea y del mundo ninja, la única que se le puede asemejar es su antigua maestra Tsunade, ahora la ojiverde con 30 años, tiene todo lo que deseo, se encuentra casada con Sasuke Uchiha y de el ha tenido una hija a la cual llamo Mei, hoy en su aniversario de bodas planeo una fiesta para su esposo e iría a sorprenderlo con una hermoso conjunto de encaje negro, así se encaminaba a su casa

-Sakura-chan, como estas?

-Haa? Naruto digo Hokague como esta?

-No me llames así, solo vigilo la aldea, dime vas por Mei-chan?

-Si, esta con Karin

-Al final las dos se llevaron bien jejeje

-Si eso creo, bueno te dejo primero iré a casa a dejar el regalo para Sasuke

-Quien diría ahora cumplen 10 años casados, bueno nos vemos en la fiesta

-Si, salúdame a Hinata

-Lo are

_**Bravo, te vuelvo a repetir **_

_**por tus falsos e infames juramentos**_

La pelirosa se encamina rápido al barrio Uchiha. Una vez ahí desliza la puerta de la que fuese su casa desde que se caso, al entrar escucha sonidos extraños, como buena ninja esconde su presencia y sube lentamente, la puerta de la que fuese la cama de su hija esta abierta. Su sorpresa es grande cuando ve que su amado esposo se encuentra montada, sobre quien ella considerara su mejor amiga desde la infancia

-vamos sasuke dame más dame

-quieres mas? eres insasiable Yamanaka

-cógeme anda, mételo duro mas haaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- grr eres deliciosa, haaaa

-anda mas mas, mételo mas sasuke

_**Todo aquello que te di **_

_**en nuestra intimidad **_

_**tan bello**_

Sakura solo sintió correr lagrimas por sus mejillas, dejando caer la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, esto alerto a los dos amantes

-Sakura?

-Sakura, espera no Sasuke y yo

-Tu Ino, no tu, te pensé mi amiga

-Sakura, ella no es na—

-Mueranse los dos

-Sakura espera, Sasuke haz algo

_**Quien me iba a decir**____**  
><strong>__**que lo habrías de volcar en sufrimiento**_

Con gran velocidad Sakura salió de su casa, llegando a la que fuese la casa de Karin y Suiguetsu

-Pelo de chicle estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy

-Karin que pasa?

-Cara de pez, lleva a los niños a jugar

-Karin, puedo pedirte algo?

-Si dime, por eso somos amigas

-Cuida a Mei y pase lo que pase no la dejes ir a la casa

-Espera pelo de chicle que paso? Entra y dímelo

-Solo promete que no dejaras que Mei vaya

-Sakura

-Promételo Karin

-Lo prometo

-No te asustes Karin solo tengo que arreglar un problema con Sasuke

-Y no quieres que Mei los vea pelear?

-Si, por favor cuidala

-Esta bien

_**Te odio tanto **_

_**que yo mismo me espanto de mi forma de odiar**_

La pelirosa se encamino a su casa nuevamente, al oir la puerta correr Ino bajo tan rápido como pudo, su rostro estaba lleno de lagrima

-Sakura por favor escúchame

-No tengo nada que escucharte Ino, lárgate si quieres vivir

-Sakura por favor, espera

-Te dije que si querías vivir te largaras maldita puta

-Sakura

-Te lo advertí

Con un pequeño bisturí la kunoichi corto la mejilla de la rubia la cual al dolor callo al piso de rodillas, en esa posición Sakura aprovecho para patearla en el estomago

-Sakura espera, no lo hagas

-Tendrás que esperar un poco "amiga mia"

La inyecto con un somnífero y luego se encamino a la que fuese la sala de te

-Sakura que haces?

-Uchiha por que no hablamos en la recamara, mi amiga esta ocupada

-Sakura que demonios?

Con un rápido movimiento inyecto en el cuello del moreno un veneno paralizante

-Sakura no lo hagas

-No hago nada amor mío

-Sakura te amo, no lo hagas

-Mentiroso

_**Deseo que después de que mueras**_

_**no haya para ti un lugar**_

_**el infierno es un cielo comparado con tu alma**_

Con todo el enojo de su alma tomo su Kunai y apuñalo al moreno el cual solo podía gritar ante el dolor

-Sakura paraa

-No, no lo are asi como te duele me duele a mi el corazón

-Piensa en Mei por favor

-Pienso en ella, pienso en mi

-Sakura te amo perdóname

-Amor, esa palabra no la conoces

-Sakura tu

-TE ODIO UCHIHA!

_**Y que dios me perdone**____**  
><strong>__**por desear que ni muerta tengas calma**___

Con mas rabia lo siguió apuñalando 10, 20, 40 veces lo olvido solo supo que lo hizo hasta que su corazón se mantuviera en paz, al terminar el quedo completamente destrozado, con calma se levanto dejando el cadáver como una bolsa de basura, regreso a la cocina donde Ino yacía inconsciente

-Lo siento Ino pero no puedo permitir que le hagas esto a nadie mas, nunca

Con delicadeza comenzó a deformar la cara de la rubia, evitando que muriera, su locura comenzaba a llegar a su punto maximo

-Bien e terminado, debo subir

-Sa, sa

-Shhhhh tranquila Ino, podrás ver lo que hiciste

-Lo siento perdóname

-No te preocupes todo esta perdonado

-Sakura

La pelirosa subió a su recamara y ahí se miraba al espejo, mientras que los gritos de Ino se hacían escuchar, para la mala suerte de la rubia la única casa habitada era esa, con tranquilidad entro al baño y tomo una ducha dejando correr la sangre de su esposo al drenaje

_**Deseo que después de que mueras **_

_**no haya para ti un lugar **_

_**el infierno es un cielo comparado con tu alma**_

Al salir se puso su traje ninja, preparo su mochila, entro a la recamara de su hija y preparo otra con ropa y juguetes de la niña, el reloj sono las 8 en punto, una hora mas para que la fiesta que daría ahí iniciara, bajo de nuevo e Ino la miraba orrorizada, Sakura le sonrio como antes y salio regresando a la casa donde yacia su hija

-Todo bien pelo de chicle?

-Si arreglamos el problema ya todo esta bien

-Entonces esa mochila

-Haaa? Es que tengo que llevar a Mei a casa y quería cambiarala aquí antes de la fiesta

-Esta bien, ve esta en la recamara de arriba

La pelirosa subio su hija jugaba con el hijo de Karin y el peliplateado

-Mami?

-Mei, ven conmigo te voy a cambiar

-Si mami

Con amor cambio a su hija y le puso un traje negro y sus pequeñas sandalia

-A donde vamos mami?

-A una misión lejos de aquí. Pero es ultrasecreta vamos

-Y papi?

-El se fue cariño, esta en otra misión, pero shhh debemos irnos

-Si mami

Por una ventana y con su hija en la espalda salio, encaminándose a la montaña lejos de esa aldea donde quedo lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad

_**Y que dios me perdone **_

_**por desear que ni muerta tengas calma**_

Ya en un lugar apartado pero con vista a la aldea se instalo junto a su hija, la cual dormia en sus brazos, de pronto se escuchaba como un rubio gritaba la orden de búsqueda de la ojiverde, ella sabia que la alcanzarían, pero al menos su corazón estaba mas calmado

-Te odio Sasuke Uchiha. Gracias por tan lindo aniversario

_**Bravo permíteme aplaudir**_

_**por tu forma de herir mis sentimientos**_

**Y QUE TAL LES GUSTO?, SI LO SE ME SALIO EL LADO YANDERE, JEJEJE BIEN SEAN PIADOSOS ES EL PRIMERO DE ESTE TIPO POR FAVRO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
